


cast my shadow from a bellow's flame

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [66]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: (the villains die :), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Character Death, dimension 20-typical church sentiment (which is to say: boo)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: “Wow. You’re gonna let the King Amethar take all the glory of fighting the Bulb? The Meatlands will surely hear about this. How your cowardice kept you from fighting.”(a universe where a nat 20 is rolled, and things go differently in the cathedral.)
Relationships: Lapin Cadbury & Basha Myaso
Series: dimension 20 [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	cast my shadow from a bellow's flame

**Author's Note:**

> i totally forgot about lapin trying to get the meatlanders to join the fight and guys!!! how fucking,,,,,, wild it would have changed so much if only the nat 20 gods had been there. anyway head full thoughts meatlands and boy i wish i was basha myaso if only so i had a cool meat wife  
> title is from i will never die by delta rae

“Wow. You’re gonna let the King Amethar take all the glory of fighting the Bulb? The Meatlands will surely hear about this. How your cowardice kept you from fighting.” _  
_

Basha stares into the almost suspiciously purple eyes of the Candian Chancellor, and in the seconds before he acts, his thoughts race. 

_We owe the Candians nothing- they sat neutral for most of the Ravening war-_

_There is no honor in neutrality, which is all the more reason for you to help them-_

_This has nothing to do with us-_

_Not yet, maybe-  
_

_I have waited years to see their fool of a king brought low-_

_Really? Like this? There is no honor in an end like this-  
_

_This is not just about me! I will be bringing my people into a war they did not ask for. So many are tired of it-_

_The clans have always endured, and how will they take it when they learn of your stilled hand here-_

_How much have I sacrificed for this peace-_

_How long will they wait after tricking Candia into war until they come for the nation that murders their primogens all but openly? How long until it’s your clans who tire of the church? How long can a peace built on lies stand-  
_

_Why should I be the one to break it for_ them-

_Don’t do it for them, then-_

“We are not people generally inclined to cowardice, _Chancellor_ ,” Basha says, pulling his sword from his scabbard. The bacon steel sings and the bloodied Pontifex jerks her head in his direction, fury in her eyes. 

Scravoya raises an eyebrow and he hears the silent, _really? For them?_

Basha turns toward the Pontifex, and he hears the smile in her sigh as her axe falls into her hands and she begins to swing. _No. For us._

The smug righteousness of the imperial soldiers is falling away, and is instead replaced with fear. His people are hardly the barbarians outsiders see them as, but as Basha sends up a prayer to the Great Bull, he lets a grin spread across his face. 

They are no friends of the House of Rocks, either of them, but they _are_ enemies of the Bulb. It’s long past time they stopped pretending otherwise. 

The Pontifex dies with a bacon steel axe in her throat and his bloody, triumphant, beautiful wife towering over her body as the priests wail and the soldiers yell. The Candians are working their magic- and Basha thinks about the Great Beasts and the lost tales, and wonders- and a window has been smashed, and the Chancellor is lying bloody on the floor. 

He shares a glance with Scravoya, and she swings at the paladin. There’s a personal kind of fury in her movements, and he knows she’ll take a special delight in his death. He stole an honorable fight from her, during the tournament. Their enemies should die looking them in the eye, or what’s the point of killing them at all?

Basha throws the chocolate body of the Chancellor over his shoulder, and then sees that the pig is still breathing, now alone on the floor. He breathes out a sigh and shoves the thing under his other arm.

They pave their way up to the open window, and the ground shakes as they land.

Basha catches Amethar’s eye, and he sees something that might be a spark of respect in his gaze. 

Then, they run, the pounding of booted feet behind them.


End file.
